


His Savior

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: James gets absolutely pissed at his sister's party and ends up finding a savior to take him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing prompt on Tumblr.

It was Donna’s birthday, of course he had to come. If not, he’d have gotten an earful from his rude, and frankly very ginger, sister. She’d invited quite the crowd. Childhood friends, coworkers, and family. Blimey, there were a lot, though. 

Walking over to the punch bowl, James grabbed his 5th cup? 6th? Eh, he wasn’t keeping track anymore. All he knew is that everything was fuzzy and he had a warm buzz flowing through his veins. 

Donna’s voice carried through the halls of their house. She always loved a good party. He’d rather be in his flat reading or maybe working out some calculations to.... something. He couldn’t think straight right now.

Stumbling into the dining room, a blur of blonde hair and the feeling of punch spilling down the front of his shirt snapped him out of his reverie as he heard “I’m so sorry, mate. Lemme get that for you.”

His vision cleared a bit and he saw a woman reaching for his shirt with a flannel. “Oh, no. I’m... I’m quite alright. Thanks, though...” he slurred.

“Rose. Rose Tyler,” Rose replied, her hand outstretched. He reached his hand out to greet hers.

“Dr. James Noble. Although, some people call me the Doctor.”

She smiled, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth and, blimey, was she beautiful. “I know who you are,” she laughed, “You work for Torchwood, yeah? On the 6th floor with all the other scientists? I’m one of the field agents.” Her eyes sparkled as a grin came across her face. “Wait! You’re the bloke that blew up lab 16, aren’t you?”

James blushed, “Erm, yeah... I suppose I am.” Why couldn’t he spit his words out? His gob was usually non-stop but this girl, this gorgeous pink and yellow girl, managed to take away every clever thing he wanted to say.

The room started spinning and he reached out, grabbing the table for support as Rose reached forward to steady him. “You’re a bit pissed, aren’t ya? You might want to go home and rest for a bit. You’re gonna have a shite headache when you wake up.” Her words didn’t register as he lost his grip on the table and the world went black.

Waking up with a splitting headache and how in the world did he get back to his flat? His clock said it was 3:15 pm. Looking over himself, he noticed he was still wearing his jeans from last night but his sticky t-shirt was gone. Stumbling into his en-suite, James groaned at the light as he downed some paracetamol and trudged back to his bed.

Stripping down to his pants, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of his jeans. Opening it, James saw it was a note from whoever brought him home last night.

‘James, you got absolutely pissed at Donna’s party last night and ended up passing out. Your mate Jack and I brought you back to your flat after Donna gave us your address and spare key. I still have that, by the way. Along with your shirt you somehow got off in my car. Maybe in exchange for your stuff back you could take me out for chips? I feel like that’s a fair trade. Your drunken savior, Rose Tyler. (P.S. +44 3069 990181 Call me anytime you want, I’m not busy. ;))’

Reaching for his phone, James grinned like a loon as he called up Rose. 


End file.
